


april

by wakuseiloop



Series: That one AU where Sakyo has 8 kids And More [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakuseiloop/pseuds/wakuseiloop
Summary: "He can’t remember his name, and he can’t quite put a name to why he feels him familiar, but he refuses to eat any sweets Mikage offers him, so he’s decided he can’t trust him. "Mikage has been living with Azuma and Homare for quite some time, and there's a green haired kid at the neighbour's house that just won't let him breathe...[SLIGHT ACT 5 SPOILERS, nothing too obvious, but there]





	april

**Author's Note:**

> CONNECTED TO my prev work form a while ago "everyday"!! ive decided to make this a series cause i quite like this dumb au  
> this is just silly. warm. children.  
> focus on chikage and mikage!! the rest are kinda just mentioned

The first time he meets the neighbours, Hisoka finds that the green haired kid from the Chigasaki household downstairs is not all that likeable. He can’t remember his name, and he can’t quite put a name to why he feels him familiar, but he refuses to eat any sweets Mikage offers him, so he’s decided he can’t trust him. 

 

Azuma holds Mikage’s hand throughout the visit to the loud household, Mikage shying and hiding behind him, pulling his hand to ask when they can go home from time to time.  Azuma laughs every time, pats his head before telling him that they’ll be leaving soon, then turns back to talk to Chigasaki-or-whatever-his-name-is. 

 

The first time Azuma leaves him at the Chigasaki-Citron-for-lack-of-a-surname household for the day, Mikage finds that, besides the green haired kid who never eats his marshmallows and refuses even the smallest cookie, there’s five other kids that are often running around, even more so now that schools are in summer vacation or whatever it's called, something Mikage can’t quite understand yet because so far he’s been homeschooled by Azuma and Homare (because he lacks papers, something, something, adult stuff he’s too sleepy to process).

 

Of those six kids, he gets along with five, and doesn’t trust one. Even if the cabbage kid likes to approach him, getting uncomfortably close and making Mikage go for an adult to be left alone, Mikage can’t quite like him, or trust him, because the first time they met he got Mikage’s name wrong and threw away his candy, and-

 

“December” Right on his ear, and Mikage jumps back as fast as he can, knocks over some papers and makes Sakuya fall down and scream. Mikage glares, holds his penguin plush closer to him. He’s now used to coming to the Chigasaki household by now, yeah, but he’s very much not used to this kid coming so close all the time. 

 

“April” he spits out, a name he’s not sure why he finds familiar, but that he’s gotten used to using for the other kid whenever he finds himself getting called by his birthday month. It’s a short stare-off contest, and then April smiles smugly and pulls out a bag of sweets and Mikage’s almost tempted to forgive him and call him Chikage again.

 

Almost, because he still doesn’t trust him.

 

So he squints, holds Penpen close, and waits.

 

“Chikage-kun” Sakuya’s voice is squeaky, and Mikage often forgets he’s actually older than the two of them. Chikage looks at his brother with a softer smile, drops his shoulders as he’s scolded. It’s sort of funny, really, because Sakuya’s still very short, oversized clothes making him look even smaller. Chikage, on the other hand, is a little too tall, and Mikage wants to kick him right on the shins. 

 

But he won’t, because he doesn’t want to trouble Azuma. So he holds back, walks back to the couch instead, is about to close his eyes to take a nap when he feels something fly towards him, making him stand up and jump away from the couch in a second. Sakuya stops talking, looks at Mikage, seems lost on what to do.

 

“They’re for you” Chikage says, putting a hand around Sakuya’s shoulders and pulling him away. “I can’t eat them anyway” 

 

Mikage glares, picks up the bag, and goes to sleep.

 

He really, really doesn’t like being around Chikage.

 

But it somehow feels like home.


End file.
